


You Helped Me Forget How to Fear

by puppykihyun



Series: Monsta X Winter Bingo [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Folklore, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Nymphs & Dryads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: These days, I can’t fall asleepI’m just tossing and turning every dayTime just keeps tickingEveryone’s probably asleep, maybeI imagine, if our story was a bookWhat would the ending be like?It’s 5:14 AM, when everyone else is asleepOn that last page





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only 14 days late but I finally completed my bingo. I'm sorry I didn't finish on time but being a college student with a knack for procrastinating is not good for consistent fic writing.

Kihyun sat at the edge of the wide lake that sits in the center of the dense woods he resides in. He looks out across the surface of the clear water dancing under the rays of the sun as it rises further in the sky. It’s still early in the morning, just shortly after sunrise, but Kihyun has always been an early riser. He leans forward, stretching out his back, before he slowly comes back to an upright position and leans back on his hands. He lifts his head up slightly, his thin black hair falling into his eyes, as he basks in the peace of the morning. But of course, as per usual, that peace has to be shattered.

“Kihyun! Kihyun!” A group of voices call out. Kihyun turns around and looks at the group that called for him. It’s a small group of nymph’s, two of which he knows very well. They were all very sweet and caring, however the tallest in the group, Hyungwon, was probably the snarkiest nymph he’s ever known. The group stops a few feet from him, the rest pushing Hyungwon and Changkyun forward to stand right in front of him. He looks up at the two of the with a smile gracing his face, a single eyebrow quirked up.

“Uh, Kihyun,” Changkyun says, stepping forward. “I made you a flower crown.” He lowers himself down on the ground beside Kihyun, holding it out to him.

“I love it,” Kihyun says, admiring the flower crown in Changkyun’s hands. “Would you help me put it on Kyun?” Kihyun asks, smiling at the other. He’s had a soft spot for Changkyun since he was young, they grew up together and compared to the other nymph’s he was much younger, even Kihyun was younger then most of the nymph’s.

Kihyun tilts his head forward and allows Changkyun to sweep his hair to the side, before he places the flower crown on his head. He holds Changkyun’s hand when he finishes, looking up at him with kind eyes, earning a wide smile from his friend.

"Thank you, Changkyun," Kihyun says. He pulls Changkyun closer to his side and looks up at Hyungwon, surprised that he had been the other nymph to get pushed forward. Normally the water nymph wouldn't be part of the group to bring him things, and he normally wouldn’t come out of the forest, seeing as he needed to stay near the lake to survive. However Kihyun notices that the other had a necklace in hand, one that appears to be made from shells and dried out water lilies and their stems.

Hyungwon steps forward and sits beside Kihyun, leaning against Changkyun's side. "I made you this necklace," Hyungwon says, thrusting his hand out towards Kihyun. Upon closer inspection Kihyun realizes that his assumption had been correct. He grabs it and smirks at the other as he inspects the work, impressed at how intricate it is.

"i'm impressed, Hyungwon," Kihyun says. "I didn't know that you even made jewelry." Kihyun carefully slips it over his head and adjusts it. Hyungwon grumbles but takes the compliment, regardless of how much sass Kihyun had laced in it.

"It's not like it was my idea to give it to you. Minhyuk had insisted I did so I decided that you would at least wear it. It's better than just laying somewhere untouched," Hyungwon huffs. Kihyun shakes his head but feels a genuine smile grace his lips regardless, appreciating the others efforts and the unique gift.

"Well thank you," Kihyun smiles. "Where is Minhyuk anyways? Wouldn't he normally be with you both by now?" Kihyun asks, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"He decided to go bug Hyunwoo," Hyungwon says.

"He must think that staying away from Hyunwoo for too long is unbearable," Changkyun laughs. Everyone groans at his pun but Kihyun can't help but laugh along with the other. It doesn't matter how many times he's heard that joke, it still gets him every time.

"Why do you always make that joke?" Hyungwon groans. He shoves at Changkyun's shoulder, the other simply laughing a little louder in response before he gets his breathing back under control.

"I don't plan on stopping so you just need to bear with me." Changkyun laughs. Hyungwon shakes his head and sighs, apparently giving up. All it does though is make Kihyun laugh harder.

"Is Changkyun making bear puns again?" a new voice calls out. Kihyun didn't need to turn around to know it was Minhyuk, but he smells something a bit unfamiliar to him. He turns around and freezes upon seeing the large black bear. He had known that Shownu was a bear, but he had never actually seen him in person. He walks behind Minhyuk slowly, and zero's in on Kihyun, most likely smelling his fear. Kihyun squeaks and stands up, slowly backing away as he stares at the bear, his face draining of color.

"Minhyuk, I..I wasn't expecting you to bring Hyunwoo along," Kihyun stutters.

"Yeah!" Minhyuk says cheerily. "I've been wanting you to meet him!" He stops walking and Hyunwoo stops next to him when he reaches the elf. Minhyuk places his hand against the lower portion of the bears shoulder, scratching at it carefully. Kihyun finds it comical how tiny Minhyuk truly looks beside Hyunwoo, but he can’t bring himself to laugh as his fear grows. He gulps and takes another step back, his hackles practically raising when Hyunwoo takes another step forward, a stick breaking in half under his paw.

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you Hyunwoo, but I just remembered that I needed to collect some herbs today. So I'll see all of you later! Bye!" Kihyun turns around, sweat already gathering on his forehead and neck as he walks away quickly; being careful not to run out of the fear of making himself look worse than he already did. He felt bad about freaking out like that but he gets so scared around large animals, but especially predators. He knows, that in theory, they should leave him alone since he's Fae, but large animals are unpredictable and not as easy to communicate with as small animals are.

As soon as he realizes he's out of sight of the others and further into the woods he takes off at a sprint, his breath growing heavier as he gets deeper and deeper into the woods. He glances backwards but trips over a rock because of it, hurtling forward. He flaps his broken wings in an attempt to keep himself from falling but it fails, hitting the ground with a firm smack, his head hitting the ground harshly. He yelps and takes a moment to collect himself before he pushes himself up on weak arms, sitting up uneasily, he shakes his head in an attempt to clear it. He realizes that the flower crown fell off when he tripped and glances around in search of it,however he smells something he recognizes in the air. It's a wolf, specifically Hoseok. He whips his head to look upwind and finds Hoseok standing a few feet away from him, nudging the flower crown with his nose.

Kihyun sits there, frozen in fear, staring up at Hoseok with wide eyes as he gingerly picks the flower crown up with his teeth. He slowly walks closer to Kihyun slowly, the flower crown hanging from his mouth. Kihyun fights the overwhelming urge to run, knowing that it would only hurt him in an encounter like this, no matter how much his instincts scream the opposite. Once Hoseok is close enough, Kihyun realizes just how large he truly is. He's always known the other was enourmous, but never, in the 15 years he's known of the other, has he ever been this close.

He expects Hoseok to bite him, or push him over, but all he does is carefully place the flower crown on Kihyun's head. Hoseok takes a step back and looks at the other for a moment, the two of them maintaining eye contact, before Hoseok gently nudges Kihyun’s cheek with his snout. Kihyun gasps upon the contact and pulls back. He whimpers and finally backs away from Hoseok, he maintains eye contact with the wolf and he swears that he can see disappointment flash in his eye. Hoseok backs off, bowing his head, before he turns around and walks away, pace picking up before he's full out running.

Kihyun watches him go, the last of his fear draining from him, leaving him shaken from the experience. Never before has he been that close to a large animal, let alone a wolf, but maybe...maybe they aren't as bad as he thought they were, or at least Hoseok isn't.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my baby, I already have over 9k words completed and am slowly editing it. It isn't finished yet but it's coming along and I'm very happy with it so far uwu. However kudos _and_ comments are greatly appreciated and help keep me motivated to write. If you want to talk about anything related to the fic, or just want to talk, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kittyhyungwon)!


End file.
